


The White Paladin

by OkamiMOA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiMOA/pseuds/OkamiMOA
Summary: Slav appears in front of the paladins, with a hologram behind him explaining how could there be multiple universes. Most of them were just simply not believing the fact that there might be other versions of themselves that could've ended up in different ways.  — “What're you implying here is nonsense, the universe timeline works in a linear path, not a tree path." —  Pidge claimed as he just decided to keep on studying the Altaean language. The rest of the Paladins decided to keep listening and respect Slav's theory.  —"What I'm saying, is that the newcomer in our group of paladins and his lion do not exist in this dimension at all, that would explain why there's no records of a White Paladin or a White Lion." — he looked at the new paladin who seemed worried.  —"... does that mean at least there's another ME in this dimension?" — he wondered with doubt.—"Probably, or probably not. The universe is a lot of variables, you might be alive back on earth, living a normal life, or you might not've existed at all." — the though scared the new paladin as Shiro placed one hand in his shoulder.  —"Don't worry, you're here, even if you're not from our reality, you're a paladin, a paladin of Voltron." —





	1. Prologue

**_ PROLOGUE _ **

_In another possible reality, in a very similar universe that the one you know._

_—_ _“Guys! Ready to form Voltron” —_ _Shiro exclaimed in the COMMS to all his partners._ — _“Okay!”_ — answered all the 4 of the other members of the team through their COMMS. **— “Stage 1!”** — Shiro said as all 5 lions merged to form Voltron as they had done several times.

Ships of the Galra empire were attacking the Castle and as always, Allura and Coran were putting all their efforts into helping the paladins and making sure the defenses of the castle were not damaged. Both in the control room of the castle, they were ready to take out **their extra help.**

_— “Star, you ready to jump into the battle outside?” —_ Coran asked through the COMMS. On the other end, a young voice could be heard answering the call. — “Not yet, the Quintessence is taking **longer than expected to load into my lion.** ” —  
  
_— “As soon as it’s ready, please go help the rest.”—_ Allura pleaded to him. — “ _I know princess, I’m doing my best to make this go as faster as it can.”_ — he closed his eyes, holding the controls of his lion and synching with it. — _“C’mon, we need to help the others…”_ — he whispered to himself and the Lion turned on as the interface showed that the Quintessence had fully loaded into the lion. — “Yes!” — he moved forward the handles and the white lion was flying in space in a matter of seconds.

— _“Here Star! Ready to transition into stage 2!”_ — declared the paladin through the COMMS.  
  
— _“ **Kenneth!** It’s good to see ya buddy!”_ — said Lance smirking.

 — _“What took you so long?”_ —asked Shiro while he managed to strike on one ship that was nearby.

— “Sorry Shiro, my lion wasn’t properly ready…”— he said as he moved quickly to help on it’s own, with his lion striking several small ships. — “Whenever you guys are ready, I am.” —

— “Okay! Let’s do it!” Shiro and Kenneth pulled a lever in their Lions and both Voltron and the White Lion started to shine.

The White Lion runs towards Voltron and before it seems to crash with it, it turns into pure blue Quintessence that fuses with Voltron. The red lion arm evolves into a huge cannon that loads a huge ball of pure white Quintessence.  
  
Inside Voltron, Kenneth was in his spiritual form helping load the cannon, ready to be fired. “Ready!” he said and Shiro shoots the beam that destroys most of the ships of the Galra that were there. — “Yes!” — said Shiro as they managed to clear a path so they could escape into hyperspace properly with no risks.  
  
Then, the mother ship of the empire appeared, the ship where Zarkon was. This made everyone worried. Shiro muttered in low voice. “Kenneth… do we still have Quintessence…?” he asked through the COMMS.

 

“I-I’m sorry Shiro, I can’t…” he claimed as the White lion reappeared on its own and Kenneth back into his human form, knocked out and unconscious. Managing that much energy was not good for him, once he couldn’t handle it, he needed to revert Stage 2 of Voltron, or he may pay consequences, he needed to leave out of that state.  
  
— “Kenneth! Kenneth wake up!” — all of the guys shouted in chaos through the COMMS, the mother ship kept getting closer and a tractor beam got the White Lion. — “Dammit… Kenneth!” — he directed Voltron to try and save the White Lion and his Paladin.

Unexpectedly, a mysterious rift appears in between the Galra mother ship and the White lion, engulfing it in it.

— “Allura! Where is Kenneth?! Do you still have his signal?!” — Shiro asked as he retreated Voltron away from the rift.

The Altaean princess was speechless, up until the moment the White Lion entered the rift, they could follow him, but once he entered, the UI did not display his position.

— “N-no… it’s like he’s gone.” — Allura claimed as she stepped back a few steps from the screen, not believing they may have lost him forever.

— “How is that possible!? Hasn’t he warped somewhere else?!” — Pidge talked really worried.

— “T-that’s what I believed but… it’s like there’ no other end of that rift, it’s like a void.” — she said. —“You need to get back quickly, we need to go or we might not make it.”

— “No! We can’t leave him behind!” — Shiro said as he slams his fist into controls of his lion, wanting to enter the rift and help his friend.

— “Shiro, it’s too risky, please understand that we don’t know what’s in the other side, I want to help him, but we can’t risk losing contact and maybe not being able to go back.” Allura said as she prepared hyperspace jump. — “But I’ve recorded the position of the rift, and we’ll be back once we lure Zarkon away so that we can find him.” she sighed with sadness and worry present in her voice. — “I’m sorry.” —

Shiro knew what she said was right, so he had to do what was best for the group, and that was to retreat for now.

— “Ky…”— he whispered for himself as he directed Voltron back to the Castle, successfully jumping into hyperspace.  
  
_In the reality you know._

The paladins were having a normal day, everyone was up to something. Hunk was in the kitchen doing experimental cooking, Keith was in the gym training as usual, to get stronger. Pidge was learning the Altaean language with the dictionaries that were in the ship. Lance was having a good nap and Shiro was with his black lion, try to bond with him to avoid Zarkon to take control of it.

— “Okay…” — Shiro said to himself as he inhaled air and exhaled softly, focusing his mind into what it mattered most to him, and that was protecting his friends, protecting earth and all those who had encountered up until now.

 

— “… o…~”—  the black paladin opened his eyes, not expecting to hear any voice. — “Lance, if this one of your jokes…”—  closed again his eyes, hoping that was just his imagination.

— “… iro…” —  he heard again and didn’t open his eyes, he tried to ignore it. — “… Shiro…”— 

Now he was worried, was he hearing Zarkon trying to take control of him? No… this was different, it was like…

— “…help me…friend.” — whispered the mysterious voice, and the Black Lion unexpectedly turned on, the UI displaying a signal, making Shiro open his eyes afraid.

A plead from someone who had never heard before. — “W-who’re… you?” —  Shiro whispered as he picked up the controls of his lion. — “Anyway, I can’t ignore a help signal. Even if turns of out it’s a trap.” —  he turns on the COMMS as contacts control room.

— “Allura, Coran. I’m picking up a help signal. Do you see it?” —  he asked.

The Altaean Princess activated the tracking system and saw the signal that wasn’t far away from the location they were currently.

— “Yeah, we got it, do you want to see what is it?” — Coran said as he noticed something weird about it. They had the signals of the lions programmed into the ship, and the Castle was recognizing it as a lion.  
  
Shiro headed outside where the signal was, once he neared the location, he didn’t see a thing. — “Do you think Zarkon has found a way to mimic the signal of our lions? Because I don’t see…”— then the Lion crashes onto something that was invisible. — “Nevermind, I think I found the ship.” — he claimed as he activated the analyzer of the Lion that pidge had installed to see anomalies and he was surprised to see an oddly familiar yet new shape.

—“It’s… it’s a…”—  he couldn’t process what he was seeing, he could not believe it.— “It’s a lion.” — he said with the COMMS open, allowing Allura and Coran to see what the Lion was seeing.

— “T-that’s not possible, there can’t be other lions.” — claimed the Altaean princess.

— “Princess, I think there’s someone inside.” — Shiro claimed as he positioned his lion to start pushing the other one in the direction where the Castle was. — “We should hurry, the person inside might be in critical condition.” —

— “Coran, activate the tractor beam.” — Alurra asked him as he did so inmediatly, the Lion quickly reaching one of the hangars of the ship.

The black paladin landed in the same hangar and ran towards the white lion, hoping he could find a way in. Thankfully, the Lion opened the main gate, allowing Shiro to walk in quickly and notice the paladin that was inside. He still had doubts of how could there be a 6th lion and how did he get the paladin armor, alongside weapons. Shiro shook his head and grabbed him in his arms, taking him outside, seeing how the rest had brought a floating stretcher to take him to a healing pod.

All their faces showed surprise, every single one noticed the paladin armor and how accurate it was that they all believed it was real.

Once they had reached the room of healing pods, they slowly removed his armor until he was in boxers and took him inside the pod, where he now was floating inside a liquid that would help him recover.

— “Who is this guy…?”— Keith said as he looked closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! First story I post around here. So, I'd like to give some explanations as to how this story came to be. Slav was one of my inspirations of season 2, really annoying yet lovable character when he was introduced in episode 10. When he mentioned the idea of parallel universes that got me thinking on another Voltron reality where there was a 6th lion, kind of like the Power Rangers where there's a White Ranger. I'm pretty sure someone has touched the idea of a 6th paladin before, but I wanted to something a bit more elaborate, yet not too complicated to understand. I kinda got inspiration too for the summary from a certain game series, Zero Escape, that touched upon this idea of the universe being a braching tree or a linear reality.
> 
> But anyway, to explain other stuff. I don't know where i'll be taking this story, I am a writer that likes to think of stuff, write about it as soon as it comes to my mind. I don't like to plan out every single detail before I write it, for me that's kinda boring for writing these (but not other stuff like, the script of a videogame that you need to plan what you need to develop). Due to this, I don't know when I'll be posting each chapter, some will come earlier, some will later than expected. I have other stuff to take care about, but i'd love to dedicate time to this, because it helps me improve my english (i'm a spaniard). This was very challenging to write and before posting it I shared with a couple of people that helped me with their feedback. Now that I meantion feedback, please feel free to post anything that you see is written in a weird way or tips to improve, anything that you'd see to fix.
> 
> Thanks!


	2. Chapter I

**_ CHAPTER 1 _ **

Hours later, the mysterious person still floated inside the healing pod, eyes closed and his body relaxed. Shiro was waiting patiently, looking to the pod without distracting himself any second.

Allura walked in the room and saw Shiro. — “Shiro, you should go to rest.  It’s late, everyone’s already gone to their rooms.” —

— “I can’t. This has me worried.” —  he confessed looking at her briefly and then directing his sight again to the boy. — “Before the signal appeared in my lion… in my head. I heard something.” —  
  
— “Huh? What do you mean _heard something_?” —  Allura said with a worried face.

— “I heard him calling me for help.” —  he walked towards the pod and placed a hand in the crystal of the pod.

The altaean princess walked to where the armor was and she checked it carefully.

— “The armor is made with the same alloys that the ones we have. I really doubt this is a fake.” — she commented and she stopped looking to it.

Allura looked at Shiro still worried once again but she decided to just walk away and leave him be, she hoped that he’d go to sleep soon.

Slowly inside the pod, the mysterious boy started move his eyelids and opened his eyes softly.

— “Huh…”— he noticed there was something close to the pod, his eyesight was still somewhat blurry, but quickly he regained his sight and smiled softly as he recognized Shiro. His hand placed where Shiro’s hand was. — “Hey pal… nice job we did back there.” —  
  
Shiro showed confusion in his face for a moment. — “Uh… I’m sorry, do we know each other?” — he asked trying to remain calmed down.

The male in the pod showed a bit of surprise, he had noticed there was something weird about the castle, but he couldn’t tell why. Shiro was exactly like how he remembered, but the fact he said that made him worried.

— “Ha, ha… what a joke Shiro. C’mon… is that because of what I did to you **last night**?” — he smirked as he thought of what they had done.

Now Shiro’s face showed consternation, what was he talking about? How did he know his name? It really felt weird to him keep this conversation going, so he decided to drop the bomb on him.

—“I’ve never met you, in fact… I saved you a while ago. You were adrift in space, your spaceship sent a help signal.” — he claimed.

 

Now the male in the pod was starting to get scared, he knew when Shiro was being serious. — “O-oh….”— he muttered. — “C-can you let me out of the pod? I am completely okay now. I need some air…”— he claimed.

Shiro doubted for a moment but he walked to the panel and pushed a couple of buttons in order the pod to fully open.  
  
The healing water got out of the pod before the crystal opened allowing the male to get out of the pod, walking slowly, tumbling a bit, trying to stand correctly.

— “Hey, hey.” — he walked close to him and placed one hand in his shoulder — “I got you, take it easy.” — Shiro claimed.

— “It’s just I am a bit dizzy, sorry.” — he stood up properly and flexed a bit the muscles of his legs, torso and arms properly. — “Just what I needed.” — he looked around and noticed his armor was nearby.

—“Agh… I didn’t bring any other clothes… do you guys have some spare clothes you can lend me?” — he wondered.

Kennethwas not losing his mind, he was very sure this was just a lucid dream, that he had probably passed out after the battle with Zarkon.

—“Y-yeah, come with me. Don’t worry about your armor, we’ll take care of it.” — he said.

The male followed Shiro closely, as he looked around the ship, it was somewhat different than he usually had seen, but it was a dream, his mind could just decide what he needed to see.

Doubts started to form in Kenneth’s mind, the dream was turning out very well for now, usually it was just a shitstorm of events with no correlation between one another, but the situation was going for too long. He decided to pinch himself in his right hand, hoping that would clarify him if he was in a dream or not. When he did, he felt the pain, but the dream was still going. He kept on following Shiro until they reached the black paladin’s bedroom.

—“You can rest here tonight.” — he said as he prepared the bed for him and Kenneth blushed.

—“W-what…?”— Kenneth said, he knew that this was Shiro’s bedroom. How would he allow this with someone that claimed he didn’t know?

—“Is there a problem?”—Shirogane looked to him as he started to remove his armor and placing it in his wardrobe.

—“No, of course not, but… this is your room, right?”—said the younger one with doubt in his voice, really afraid of breaking the trust of Shiro.

—“How do you know?”— he asked as he had finally finished removing his clothes until he was in boxers.  
—“I mean, you’re leaving your armor these so I assume… but there’s only one bed, you sure don’t mind…?”— Ky muttered with a somewhat red blush in his face.

—“Nah, it’s fine. Just so you know beforehand, I snort a lot.”— he smiled softly to the other male. “Also, tomorrow I’d like to ask you some questions about what happened earlier, and how did you end up in the space…”—

 

—“Of course.” — he said as he lied down in the bed first, his sight turned to the wall, then he felt Shiro lying in the bed close to him, but allowing some distance.

Inside Kenneth, he had an internal struggle, he wished to hug Shiro, but this was not the Shiro he knew, so by doing so, he would create discomfort between the two. But at the same time, he didn’t want to, there was something off, something that he felt was not good with all of this, it felt _too real._

He just hoped that by sleeping in the dream, he would wake in the reality he knew.

His eyelids closed slowly and he fell onto the onirical world.

While he slept, his body shook slightly, his fears manifesting onto the dream of being alone, being with no one that cared about him, no one. From the corner of his eyes, teardrops started to come out and from his mouth soft sounds of fear, like a puppy in need of attention started to manifest. Shiro heard this and turned to look at him and couldn’t help but feel his fear. He didn’t want to wake him up because it was very late, so he decided to simply, slowly, wrap his warm arms around the younger one, hoping that this would help him calm down, which it did, Kenneth stopped crying and making the sounds. The black paladin smiled as he caressed the hair of the younger one, glad to see him like this. As he started to back away slowly once he had done what he had to, he felt the arms of Kenneth wrap around his body, not letting him go. Probably he wanted to stay like this, and maybe it was good if they stayed like they were for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around writing the second chapter! Sorry for taking too long, and thanks to all the people who left kudos and is following the story! I've been busy with class stuff but now i've got some time to focus on writing, decided to go back into this. And i'd love to clarify some stuff you may have thought during the first and this second chapter of the story.
> 
> -Does Kenneth have an specific look?  
> \- Yup, yup he does. I envision him as a 18-19 year old boy with blue eyes, a mohawk hairstyle with brown colour. In terms of size, he should be in a point in between Keith and Pidge. I have an sketch of him, but I want to wait until I decide to make drawings based on what I write in a sketch way, so you can see how I envision the story playing out in my head.
> 
> -When and where does the story exactly take place in the Voltron canon?
> 
> \- So, as I implied in the first chapter, the story will jump in between two realities. The Canon reality and the AU 6th Paladin / Kenneth reality, being the first one the major focus because he's there, but there might be some scenes in the second reality following Shiro's search for Kenneth. The exact timeframe of when the story is happening is in an unknown moment in Season 2 where they already have Slav in the team, but they haven't decided when to attack Zarkon's mother ship. Since there seems so be a huge time gap between the construction of the device and when they attack (they fastforward this part, so we don't really know when its done), I envision the story happening right in between, meaning I have enough timeframe to build upon this story.
> 
> \- How long have Kenneth and Shiro been in a relationship in the AU reality? And how close they're?
> 
> \- Ying and Yang, they complete each other and they've been nearly since Ky joined the team, they found out by sharing their emotions and taking care of the other and the rest is story.


End file.
